Waiting for the day
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Puppyshipping. Seto prefiere mantener en secreto un viaje, y Katsuya se molesta. Veamos cómo reacciona Seto!


**_ Waiting for the Day_**

Seto x Joey

** Notas previas: ** Los personajes de YuGiOh pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito --U. Y la canción tampoco es mía, es del dúo Erasure y no gano nada poniéndola, pero me sirve para la historia U

La típica, que si la temática yaoi no te agrada no sigas leyendo y blah, blah, no digas que no te advertí y por ningún motivo utilices esta historia sin mi consentimiento ¬¬. Escribe al mail si la vas a poner en alguna web.

Es un shounen-ai un poco dulzón, espero les guste.

Frente a frente. Ojos topacio clavados con furia en el par de zafiros que le devolvían la mirada.

- Está decidido desde antes, entonces…? – Preguntó Joey, temiendo que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

- Sí. Tú sabes que es importante para mi, este proyecto… Es por lo que he estado trabajando durante años…

- Bien, entonces puedes hacer lo que te de la gana. Yo… No quiero continuar con esto.

Seto miró a Joey asustado. ¿De verdad estaba amenazando con irse?

- Joey, por favor… – Kaiba intentó abrazar al rubio, pero éste se liberó del abrazo como pudo y tomó sus cosas para retirarse.

- Adiós Kaiba… si tus negocios importan más… – Dijo con una frialdad que Seto no veía hace años, desde que le contestaba a las pesadeces que solía decirle cuando se enfrentaban en duelos. Aún así, pudo notar que Joey bajaba el rostro para evitar que le viera llorar, intentó detenerle al cruzar la puerta pero Joey se la lanzó por la cara, casi golpeándolo.

**_ It was only for a fight Fue sólo por una discusión_**

**_ That I asked you to come in que quise que vinieras_**

**_ But you brought me tumbling down pero hiciste que me deprimiese_**

**_ And the walls came caving in y que las paredes se derrumbaran_**

El CEO intentó seguirle, pero Joey ya había tomado su motocicleta y partido quizás hacia donde. Sólo pudo quedarse mirando, sin poder seguirle, pues en menos de un cuarto de hora tendría una reunión importante y después… Después un viaje a Inglaterra, desde donde no volvería en tres meses.

Se daba cuenta entonces, que debió haberlo hablado antes con el cachorro. Pero hubiese estado triste, y si le hubiese pedido acompañarle, Joey se habría negado pues estaba cursando su cuarto año de universidad y no quería faltar a ninguna clase, mucho menos a las pruebas, se negaba a que Kaiba le ayudara y además tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Sin embargo, quizás se lo hubiese tomado con más calma.

**_ Won't you help me dry my tears No vas a ayudarme a secar mis lágrimas?_**

**_ Help me roll away the years o ayudarme a pasar los años_**

**_ Then perhaps I will forgive you Entonces quizás te perdone_**

**_ And the hurt will disappear y el dolor desaparezca_**

Joey corría a toda velocidad por la autopista, no podía creer que Seto viniese a decirle de un día para otro "sabes, hoy en la tarde haré un viaje de negocios a Inglaterra, y no volveré dentro de tres meses. Así es que quédate solo y me esperas como un cachorro obediente". Bueno, no eran esas las palabras que le había dicho el castaño, pero de todas formas… ¿Cómo es que con esa inteligencia superior no se le iba a ocurrir que TRES meses separados era mucho tiempo? Está bien, lo hubiese aceptado, pero si le hubiese dicho con anticipación. Y mucho menos ahora. Tenía tantos planes para este fin de semana, pero tenía que echarlos todos a perder. Decidir cosas como esa… ¿Por qué si cuando se ausentaba un par de días le consultaba antes, y ahora que son tres meses no se dignó a decirle? No lo comprendía.

Y siguió su camino, molesto.

**_ But in a fit of blind arrogance Pero en un arrebato de ciega arrogancia _**

**_ You stood up and walked away Te pusiste de pie y te fuiste_**

**_ If you'd given me half a chance Si me hubieses dado media oportunidad_**

**_ I'll be waiting for the day Podría haber esperado al día_**

Seto ya se encontraba en su reunión de negocios, presentando el proyecto más ambicioso que había desarrollado la Corporación Kaiba en años. Aún así, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la triste expresión de Joey al partir. Sólo simulaba estar molesto, la verdad es que ya le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que eso le había dolido demasiado. Y que ésta no se la iba a perdonar fácilmente.

- Señor Kaiba? Interrumpió uno de los asistentes a la reunión mientras todos le observaban preocupados. Se había quedado en silencio, pensando, en medio de su presentación – Está usted bien?

- Eh – Reaccionó rápidamente – Disculpen ustedes, pensaba en algo – La mirada extrañada de los presentes ante la inusual amabilidad de Kaiba le hizo cambiar la actitud – Sigamos con esto, a eso han venido y yo tengo mucho que hacer también…

**_ For the day that you come back to me Al día en que volvieses a mí_**

**_ Come on back to me Vamos, vuelve a mi_**

**_ You come back to me que tú vuelvas a mí._**

Joey llegó hasta el departamento que arrendaba, lanzó las llaves descuidadamente y luego dejó sus cosas en su habitación. Estaba tenso, así es que decidió darse una ducha tibia para relajarse.

A pesar de lo agradable del agua, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Seto. No, por más que lo intentase, por más que hubiese decidido que ese sería el final… No, no podía dejarlo así. Menos aún con esos recuerdos que se le venían a la mente bajo el agua tibia de la ducha.

- Seto – Joey apoyó su espalda contra las cerámicas de la ducha, dejándose caer despacio hasta el suelo, quedando sentado bajo el agua, pensando… Y llorando.

**_ So forget the long goodbye vamos, olvida la larga despedida_**

**_ You never really tried nunca lo intentaste de verdad_**

**_ Threw the keys down on the table tiraste las llaves bajo la mesa_**

**_ You've got your sense of pride es que tienes tu orgullo_**

Terminada la reunión, Seto seguía un poco distraído por lo sucedido con Joey, aún así, no pensaba cambiar sus planes. Más bien no podía, aunque quisiera.

Sabía que de seguro el rubio se había ido a su departamento, que luego le llamaría disculpándose y que en eso aprovecharía de disculparse también. Pero… ¿Y si el cachorro nunca le llama? ¿Y si lo había perdido para siempre? Porque, pensándolo bien, no fue muy amable de su parte el decirle que estaría tres meses en el extranjero el mismo día en que tomaría el avión. Por qué entonces si cuando iba de viaje por un par de días, le hacía saber, y ahora que eran tres meses, lo ocultó todo el tiempo? Es que no quería hacerle sufrir, según él. Aunque más bien el que temía sufrir era él

**_ Then you had to tell the world entonces, tienes que contarle al mundo_**

**_ Your story must be heard tu historia debe ser escuchada_**

**_ Slammed the door behind you diste un fuerte portazo tras de ti_**

**_ Without a single word sin una palabra _**

No le había dicho porque temía que el cachorro buscase… Un reemplazo. Sí, eso, temía perder al cachorro, y al final es lo único que consiguió. Se sentía avergonzado por desconfiar de Joey. Racionalizando, sabía que el rubio le amaba, y que además adoraba a Mokuba, que no sería capaz de dejarles por nada puesto que se sentía feliz con ellos. Al igual que Seto se sentía feliz con él.

¿Perderlo? Para nada! Aún había esperanza… Tal vez si le llamara, así es que tomó su móvil y marcó el número de teléfono del cachorro.

Joey, aún en la ducha, logró escuchar el sonido del teléfono. Pero no se molestó en salir y contestar. No estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie que no fuese… ¿Y si era él? Este pensamiento le hizo ponerse de pie rápidamente, salir de la ducha, tomar a toda prisa una toalla y entrar a su habitación mojando todo a su alrededor mientras tomaba el móvil para contestar… Demasiado tarde.

**_ But in a fit of blind arrogance pero en un arrebato de ciega arrogancia_**

**_ You stood up and walked away te pusiste de pie y te fuiste_**

- No contestó. Debe estar ocupado… O bien no quiere verme ni en pintura. No lo culpo… – Se dijo a sí mismo Seto, al tiempo que tomaba su maletín y entraba a un ascensor.

Miraba su reflejo en las paredes de espejos del ascensor. En verdad que tenía una expresión extraña. Sin embargo, el proyecto…

- Espero que entiendas, Joey… Esto es importante para mí, pero tú también lo eres…

Llegó al primer piso del edificio, salió de ahí y subió a su auto.

- Al aeropuerto, señor Kaiba? – Preguntó el chofer.

- Sí. Pero antes, necesito pasar por una joyería…

**_ The day that you come back to me El día en que vuelvas a mí_**

**_ Come on back to me vamos, vuelve a mí_**

**_ You come back to me que tú vuelvas a mí_**

**_ Come back to me vuelve a mí_**

**_ You come back to me que tú vuelvas a mí_**

Joey dejó el teléfono sobre el rack del televisor mientras se secaba y ordenaba un poco el desorden que había dejado. Hey, quizás aún podía llamarle! Tomó rápidamente el teléfono y buscó en el directorio de su móvil el número de Seto… Ahí estaba, lo marcó y…

El móvil no comunicó. Claro, revisó el estado de cuenta y se percató de que ya no tenía saldo disponible para llamar.

- Maldición, por qué estas cosas siempre tienen que pasar cuando menos deben – Se quejó. Pero tuvo otra idea más. Se vistió rápidamente y salió del departamento, tomó su moto y se fue.

**_ No I never had a single thought in my head No, nunca tuve un sólo pensamiento en mi cabeza_**

**_ No I never had a single thought nunca tuve un sólo pensamiento_**

Seto descartó unos cuantos anillos antes de elegir uno. Perfecto. Pagó y se retiró, esperando que su corazonada fuese cierta. Esperaba que la llamada hiciera reaccionar al cachorro, que le hiciera pensar… Que le perdonara por esta vez. Para asegurarse, llamó de nuevo.

Pero Joey, quién iba a toda prisa en su moto, aunque se percató de que el móvil sonaba no se detuvo para contestar. Daba lo mismo, ahora tenía que llegar al aeropuerto lo más rápido posible.

**_ Oh for the day that you come back to me Oh, por el día en que vuelvas a mí_**

**_ Come on back to me vamos, vuelve a mí_**

**_ You come back to me que tú vuelvas a mí_**

**_ Come on back to me vamos, vuelve a mí_**

El ojiazul se desilusionó nuevamente cuando su llamada nuevamente no fue contestada. Pero siguió su camino. Subió nuevamente a su limusina, con dirección al aeropuerto como estaba planeado. Sólo que… Deseaba que el cachorro llegase a tiempo, si es que le había hecho caso.

Kaiba esperó un buen rato, mientras sus empleados llevaban su equipaje. Miraba nerviosamente los rostros de los que iban llegando, pero nada, ninguno familiar. Ninguno… Como el de la persona que amaba.

- Señor, el avión partirá en quince minutos – Le dijo uno de sus empleados.

- Lo sé. No necesito que me lo recuerdes – Contestó con su arrogancia habitual.

- Disculpe usted Señor Kaiba…

Dio un suspiro de resignación. Parece que esta vez sí perdió al cachorro.

Una derrota peor aún que las que le daba Yugi en el Duelo de Monstruos.

Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al sector para ponerse a la fila de los pasajeros que abordarían con destino a Londres. Se ubicó en la fila, y esperó un momento más. Pero justo cuando faltaban dos personas antes que él para pasar por el detector de metales…

**_ You could be my life long friend Puedes ser mi amigo para toda la vida_**

**_ You could be the light of dawn Puedes ser la luz del amanecer_**

**_ You could keep me close at hand Puedes tenerme a tu lado_**

**_ You could keep me safe and warm Puedes mantenerme seguro y tibio_**

- Seto! Seto! – Una voz familiar, la de un cachorro que pronunciaba su nombre, le hizo voltear, así como hizo que todos los que estaban en el aeropuerto miraran preocupados a quién "osaba" llamar al gran Seto Kaiba por su nombre.

- Joey… – Sin saber cómo, Seto saltó por encima de las barreras de la fila y se acercó a recibir a Joey, quién venía respirando agitadamente después de correr por todo el aeropuerto buscándole – Joey… Perdóname…

- No, Seto, quién tiene que pedir perdón acá soy yo, debería entender que esto es importante y… – Sus palabras fueron acalladas por un beso repentino.

**_ I will be your fantasy Seré tu fantasía_**

**_ If you come and stay with me Si vienes y te quedas conmigo_**

**_ I will try to give you all Intentaré dártelo todo_**

**_ Waiting for the night to fall Esperando a que caiga la noche_**

- Déjalo así – Contestó el ojiazul después de separarse del cachorro – Quiero… Quiero que en estos tres meses me llames, te comuniques por mail y messenger conmigo y no me olvides… Te amo cachorro, nunca quise abandonarte…

- Y yo a ti, Seto – Abrazándose del castaño, pero antes de que pudiera besarle éste le detuvo, tomó la mano de Joey y puso en su mano derecha un anillo de plata con un diamante engarzado.

**_ You could be the light of day Puedes ser la luz del día_**

**_ You could be my life long friend Puedes ser mi amigo para toda la vida_**

**_ You could keep me close at hand Puedes tenerme a tu lado_**

**_ Waiting for the day to end Esperando a que termine el día_**

- Esto es para ti. Cuando regrese… Tú y yo nos… – Las palabras de Kaiba fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del despegue de un avión.

- Estaré en contacto… Y te esperaré, Seto. Voy a extrañarte – Contestó Joey, emocionado. Se abrazaron y besaron por última vez antes de que Seto volviese a la zona de abordaje.

**_ I will be your fantasy Seré tu fantasía_**

**_ If you come and stay with me Si vienes y te quedas conmigo_**

**_ I will try to give my all Intentaré dártelo todo_**

**_ Waiting for the night to fall Esperando a que caiga la noche._**

Los demás pasajeros simularon no haber visto nada y todos retomaron sus actividades cuando Seto miró a su alrededor con una expresión seria ante los murmullos y el silencio que se había formado. Pero antes de pasar por las inspecciones de rutina le dirigió una última mirada a su emocionado cachorro, sonriéndole con la calidez que sólo le dedicaba a él.

- Te esperaré Seto. Lo prometo. Y cuando vuelvas, estaremos juntos… Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

** Fin.**

** Notas:** Uf… Hasta que pude escribir un fic completo U!. lo que hacen las tardes calurosas de verano, y una canción que no escuchaba hace AÑOS, pero que por fin pude descargar y… me inspiré sin pensarlo, aunque hace rato que quería escribir un fanfic sobre esta pareja; lo más gracioso, es que cuando comencé a escribirlo, pretendía que el que partiese enojado fuese Seto, pero miren que el cachorro se rebeló y se fue él… Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando escribo algo, los personajes se mandan solos --U. Seeh, igual me quedó muy, muy acaramelado, pero no puedo evitarlo, soy así xD! Creo que incluso escribí esto para tener una excusa y poner en una situación dulce al cachorro y a su dragón ojiazul, jajaja.

Porfa, si les gustó, dejen reviews, me harían muy feliz -


End file.
